1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording apparatus, an information reproducing apparatus, an information recording/reproducing apparatus, a digital broadcasting receiving apparatus and methods therefor, and more particularly, to an information recording apparatus, an information reproducing apparatus, an information recording/reproducing apparatus and methods therefor for adding and recording an index indicating the sequential relation of blocks in a predetermined block unit, in recording a transport stream on a storage device such as a hard disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the digital satellite broadcasting has been commenced in regular basis, and various kinds of digital satellite broadcasting receiving equipment have been put on the market. Some equipment contain a storage device such as a hard disk for recording a received digital satellite broadcast program.
In the digital satellite broadcasting receiving equipment, when recording an Audio Visual (AV) stream such as a transport stream, a continuous AV stream is directly recorded in a predetermined block unit. In reproducing a stream from the storage device where such streams are recorded, discriminating the break of Group Of Pictures (GOP) that is a unit for assuring the image composition, for example, is difficult. In playback after skipping the blocks such as a trick play, e.g., a fast feed (skip playback), the skip playback in a unit of GOP was difficult. Generally, the GOP unit is equivalent to fifteen frames and ½ seconds long.